


Time Away

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron went to prison, but he left people behind.





	

DAY ONE

He didn't even feel the car stop. Didn't notice the others getting out. Didn't notice anything except the piercing ringing in his ears and the numbness in his body.  
"Robert?"  
He blinked; staring straight ahead until the warm hand covered his. He looked over at Chas, smiling sadly at him,  
"We're home."  
The sound didn't stop, taking over all his senses, making him feel as though he was in the midst of a bad dream. He could only nod and climb from the car, walking back in to the pub with Chas's hand on his back. He was on autopilot, nothing registering as he went. Vaguely aware of people talking to him but not present enough to answer. They walked in to the back, the whole place suddenly too quiet, too empty, one less person seemed to make it massive. Robert stood in the corner; watching everyone rally around. Chas made tea, Cain paced the room and Liv sat wiping her tears away. Robert felt sick. The room felt like it was closing in on him; making his skin prick and his head burn. Blood rushed in his ears, his vision blurred and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He stepped back, his breath shallow and his mouth filling with saliva,  
"Robert?"  
He stumbled back again,  
"I can't-"  
He lurched forward, slamming his hand to his mouth. Chas ran to him and guided him to the kitchen quickly,  
"Come here. There you go."  
He lurched over the sink; throwing up over and over as Chas rubbed his back,  
"That's it, get it out. There you go."  
She turned to Cain,  
"Go in the bar and get him some water. Go."  
Cain left as Chas turned to Robert again,  
"There you go...you're okay."  
Robert gasped for breath; gripping the counter until his knuckles were white as another wave of nausea came over him and he retched again,  
"Liv run upstairs and get a wet flannel yeah? And get him a different top."  
Liv nodded and moved quickly,  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Robert groaned the words, coughing and spitting into the sink,  
"I'm so sorry."  
Chas rubbed his back again,  
"Shh shh shh it's okay. It's okay."  
Cain walked back in,  
"Here. He okay?"  
Chas took the glass,  
"He'll be fine. Just give him some space."  
She helped Robert stand straight and grabbed the tea towel from the side, giving it to him to wipe his mouth,  
"Here sip this."  
He took the glass with shaking hands and Chas covered them with her own,  
"Look at me."  
Robert met her eye; skin pale and clammy, lips almost white and eyes red,  
"Just breathe. Okay? Just breathe. You're okay."  
Robert nodded slowly, breathing in time with her until he stopped shaking.   
"That's it. Drink the water. Slowly."  
Liv closed the door as she walked back in,  
"Here."  
Chas took the flannel gratefully and began dabbing Robert's skin; cupping the back of his neck as she did,  
"Now there'll be no falling apart okay? Aaron needs us to be strong. He needs you."  
Robert nodded slightly, meeting her eye again, his voice rough as he spoke,  
"I can't do it without him."  
Chas pulled him in; wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him. Liv took the glass from his hand and put it down before wrapping her own arms around their middles,  
"It's gonna be okay. I promise it's going to be okay."  
Robert gasped; one hand gripping Chas's coat and the other gripping Liv's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the tears to come.

Victoria knocked on the door as she waited; Chas looked up from her position at the table and gave a small smile,  
"Hello, love."  
Victoria walked in,  
"It's quiet."  
Chas took a breath,  
"Cain went to clear his head, Charity is...god knows where."  
"And Rob?"  
Chas gestured up,  
"He and Liv went upstairs. He was still feeling sick."  
She pushed her hands through her hair,  
"How am I supposed to do this?"  
Victoria walked over, sitting opposite and sighing,  
"Not on your own."  
Chas looked at her, reaching for her hands,  
"I didn't expect Robert to be the first one to fall apart."  
She wiped her cheek and took a shaky breath,  
"I was counting on him being the strong one."  
Victoria frowned,  
"What happened? Is he okay?"  
Chas jerked her head toward the sink,  
"He got sick. Couldn't handle it."  
Victoria chewed her lip and shrugged,  
"He just watched his husband get sent down. Give him a bit. He'll step up."  
Chas nodded,  
"I know. I know he will. He already is...I just....I needed him to be more...Robert."  
Victoria squeezed her hands,  
"He'll step up. He'll be there for you all. And Aaron. Everyone will."  
Chas pulled her hand away and pinched the bridge of her nose as she started to cry; Victoria jumped up, wrapping her arms around her and holding her.  
"It'll be okay."  
Chas nodded and pulled away, sniffing hard and wiping her eyes,  
"Yes, it will."  
She stood up, clearing the mugs from the table and dumping them in the sink.   
"Right."  
She sniffed again,  
"I need to get Aaron some stuff sorted, clothes...that kind of thing."  
Victoria nodded,  
"Mind if I go up and see Rob?"  
Chas waved her away as she busied herself, leaving Victoria to take a breath before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

Robert stared at the wall; he'd moved to Aaron's side of the bed, holding his pillow to himself and breathing in the man's smell. He blinked, sending more tears down his nose and soaking the fabric. He wasn't going to sleep, he was tempted to find some whiskey, drink himself into unconsciousness. He was weighing up the options in his mind when the knock came. He sat up and wiped his eyes,  
"Yeah?"  
The door opened slowly and Liv stepped in,  
"Liv? You okay?"  
She shook her head,  
"No."  
Robert climbed from the bed and walked over to her.   
"Hey? It's late...you-"  
He didn't get to carry on; Liv practically threw herself, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly as she cried. Robert instinctively held her close,  
"Hey...hey it's okay."  
Liv shook her head,  
"No it's not. He's all alone and we can't get him out."  
Robert winced, he'd been desperately putting that thought out of his mind. He clenched his jaw to keep from crying and pulled away, bending down to meet her eyeline and taking her hand,  
"Listen to me. Hey? We need to be strong for him okay?"  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can! You can because you're half him. And he's the strongest person in the world and he will get through this. So will we."  
He gave her a small smile and wiped her tears away,  
"I'm here for you okay? I'm in his place until he's out. I promise."  
She nodded, swallowing hard and wiping her eyes again,  
"Can I stay with you? I don't wanna sleep on my own."  
Robert's face softened,  
"Yeah sure...you uh...you don't snore do you?"  
Liv shook her head with a smile,  
"No."  
Robert stepped back, climbing back into the bed as Liv climbed in on the other side,  
"Robert?"  
"Yeah?"  
Liv waited a moment before speaking,  
"He's going to be okay isn't he?"  
Robert looked at her, taken aback by how young and vulnerable she looked in that moment, a far cry from her usually cocky demeanour,  
"Yeah. Yeah he's going to be okay."  
Liv nodded, rolling over and wrapping her arms around his. Robert stared at the ceiling again, watching the shadows dance across it as Liv fell asleep. He looked over at the window and tried to stop his mind from whirring. Failing, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

WEEK SEVEN

Chas smiled at Robert as she walked in to the room,  
"Morning, love."  
Robert started slightly and cleared his throat,  
"Morning. Tea?"  
She nodded and sat down,  
"Where's Liv."  
"Uh...bed. She didn't sleep well."  
Chas looked at him,  
"She go in to yours again?"  
Robert nodded; Liv had knocked on the door just before three. Slipping in and standing by the bed,  
"I had a nightmare."  
Robert was used to it, it had happened every night since Aaron was gone. He expected it, pulled the duvet back and let her climb in. She didn't need cuddles or soft words, she just needed someone there.  
"Yeah she uh...she fell asleep eventually."  
Chas watched him, taking in the deep shadows under his eyes, the slight shake in his hands,  
"And you? Did you sleep?"  
Robert didn't answer, simply shook his head as he poured the tea.  
"No."  
Chas sighed,  
"Yeah me either."  
Robert handed her the mug and sat down,  
"What time are you going?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"Uh...two."  
She nodded,  
"Try and have a sleep before you leave?"  
Robert paused for a moment, nodding slightly to appease Chas, both knowing full well he wouldn't. She rubbed his arm,  
"Tell him I'll see him tomorrow? That I'm sorry I can't make it today. And I love him."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
They fell in to silence; Robert staring in to space as he tried to get his head in to gear.

Aaron clenched his fists, his legs bouncing up and down as he waited. The bell went and he looked up, heart banging in his chest as he watched the queue of people file in; chewing his lip until he saw him. He jumped to his feet as Robert strode over; wrapping his arms around him tightly and hugging him until the guard separated them. He straightened his top and sat back down, glancing around before looking at Robert, aching to reach out and hold his hands but knowing it would make life worse if people saw. He chewed his lip as he stared at the man, taking in every millimetre of his face,  
"How are you doing today?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Better now I've seen you.”  
Robert nodded,  
"I put more in your account this morning."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah I saw. Thanks."  
Robert sat forward,  
"Chas says hi. Says she's sorry she can't come today but she'll be here tomorrow."  
Aaron nodded again,  
"I'll call her later."  
Robert gave a small smile,  
"Liv's coming tomorrow as well."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"How is she?"  
Robert hesitated,  
"She's...yeah. She's doing okay. She's going to school. She's trying really hard."  
Aaron pulled his sleeves over his hands and sat back,  
"Aaron?"  
He glanced up,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert gripped his hands together to keep from reaching for him,  
"Talk to me."  
Aaron chewed his lip then shrugged,  
"What is there to say? I'm in prison.”  
He glanced around him and Robert frowned,  
“You okay? You're not having trouble with people in here are you?”  
Aaron looked around at him again, his eye landed on Robert's hand, the silver of the ring on his finger shining in the light,  
"Where's my ring?"  
Robert swallowed; reaching into his shirt and pulling a chain out, a ring on the end of it,  
"Right here. Since you left. It'll be there ‘til you get out."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I miss having it."  
Robert tucked it back in to his shirt,  
"You're nearly halfway through now. Just keep your head down yeah? You'll be home before you know it."  
Aaron ignored as the tear dropped down his cheek,  
"I hate this. I hate every second. I miss you."  
Robert sat slightly closer,   
"I miss you too. So much. But you need to look to the future yeah? It's just time. You can do this. Remember what the solicitor said."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Sorry. I'm sorry."  
He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat,  
"Just a bad day."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Aaron I'm..."  
He lowered his voice,  
"I'm your husband. You don't need to apologise. I love you."  
He looked at Robert,  
"You too.”  
Robert nodded,  
"So you'll be okay. That wasn't a question by the way."  
Aaron gave a half smile and nodded. Robert glanced around, wondering if it would be noticed were he to take Aaron's hand,  
"How's work?"  
He looked back at Aaron and shrugged,  
"It's fine. The yard is fine. I've missed a couple days but Adam's been filling me in. He's coming in on Friday."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Tell him I said hi."  
Robert nodded,  
"I will."  
Aaron wrapped his arms around himself and Robert clenched his hands together,  
"We've been working on the flat. Me and Liv. Did loads yesterday. The living room is nearly cleared. Builders are in today. Sorting the uh...anyway...we're thinking if we keep it up you might have a house to come out to."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Another thing I'm missing then."  
Robert smirked,  
"Don't he too sad. Still got the other flat to sort out. Don't think you're getting away with that."  
Aaron gave a small smile,  
"It'll get better you know. Once you're home. Out of this place."  
Aaron shifted,  
"Just feels like that day will never come."  
Robert clenched his jaw to keep his emotions in check.  
"I know...trust me I know."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Sorry...I know you don't wanna come here and be dragged down by me."  
Robert sat forward,  
"Hey. I get to spend an hour a day with you. I don't care what mood you're in. As long as you're in the room. That's enough."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Enough?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"No not enough. Of course it's not enough. But it's what we have."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He rubbed his face again,  
"Talk about something else? Anything else."  
Robert chewed his lip for a moment then took a breath before carrying on.

"Yeah I just left him....I'm on my way now. Yeah...okay...bye."  
He hung up the phone and dropped it on to the front seat. He stared ahead at the road before him and froze, Aaron's face burned into his mind. The sadness in his eyes when it came to saying goodbye. He gripped the steering wheel, holding on so tightly his knuckles turned white. He clenched his jaw until it hurt, not wanting to fall apart. Not wanting to give in. He blew a long breath out and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. A few minutes passed until he opened them again, turning the engine and pulling out to drive home. 

WEEK TWELVE

Robert sat in shocked silence for nearly forty seconds before getting up and walking out. When he'd walked in and seen Aaron's bruises, the cut lip and the black eye, he felt sick. Aaron had been low for a few days, prison was getting to him too much, he couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel anymore and it was killing him. He'd finally snapped after Robert had pushed him to answer his questions about who had hurt him. Feeling the eyes on him from across the room he had pushed the man away, screaming at Robert and storming off.   
"You okay love?"  
Robert looked up, car key in hand as he stood by the vehicle staring into space. The woman cocked her head,  
"Love?"  
He sniffed, forcing himself to concentrate,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks."  
She gave him a curious look as he fumbled to unlock the car and climb in. He waited until she had disappeared, taking a few breaths to calm down before driving home.

"Where the hell have you been?!"  
Robert didn't stop when he walked in; Liv was trailing him, she'd been waiting on the stairs for him, jumping to her feet as soon as he closed the door,  
"Oi? Visiting hours finished two hours ago. It doesn't take that long to get home. Where were you? Is Aaron okay? How was he? Robert can you just-"  
He spun around then, frustration boiling over,  
"LIV WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?"  
She started, her chin wobbling then her jaw clenching,  
"I HATE YOU. I WISH IT WAS YOU IN THERE INSTEAD OF HIM."  
Her voice cracked as she spoke and Robert felt sick,  
"Liv I'm sorry. I'm sorry-LIV?"  
She ran from the room; tears streaming down her cheeks as she thundered her way up the stairs. Robert turned again; his emotions no longer in check as his face burned. He gripped the chair, trying to calm him breathing only to fail, he picked it up and slammed it down over and over before throwing it out of the way and shouting in anger; he shoved the magazines from the table with another shout and then stumbled back, dropping to his knees and balling his hands into his eyes as the weeks of pent up rage and sadness spilled out of him at once. Sobs ripped through him; mingled with screams of anguish as he let it all out. He wasn't even aware that someone had entered the room until the arms were around him, rocking slowly as they soothed him.   
"Shh it's okay. It's okay."  
Robert clung to them,  
"I can't do this. I can't do this."  
"Yes you can. You can."  
He shook his head, fresh waves of tears coming over him as the arms around him tightened.  
"You're okay. You're okay."  
He squeezed his eyes shut again and tried to believe them.

"Where is he?"  
Chas lifted her head from her hands and wiped her eyes,  
"Um...he's upstairs."  
Charity nodded,  
"He calmed down now or...?"  
Chas glared at her,  
"It's not a joke."  
Charity lifted her hands up,  
"Okay."  
Chas climbed to her feet and took her mug to the sink,  
"You know Robert has been amazing these last three months. Taking care of Liv, being at that prison every day. It's not easy. You know? He hasn't stopped. So you'll excuse him for having a wobbly moment."  
Charity stepped closer,  
"Babe, I'm not having a go. Okay? I know it's been tough. For all of us."  
Chas scoffed,  
"Tough for us? My son is getting beaten black and blue and there nothing we can do about it and you think it's tough for us?"  
Charity lurched forward,  
"He's been beaten? What happened? What are we going to do?"  
Chas pushed her hands through her hair,  
"Some...petty thug. Robert thinks it's because they figured it out. About Aaron. He was all bruised today and lost it with him."  
Charity looked away then back to Chas,  
"Babe I'm so sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut."  
Chas took a moment then nodded,  
"I have to go to work."  
She walked past Charity and left, leaving her alone.

Robert knocked on the door and waited,  
"Go away."  
He put his head against the wood of the door gently,  
"Come on Liv..."  
"I said go away!"  
Robert sighed,  
"I have chocolate."  
He was met with silence and he looked down at the bar in his hands,  
"Its galaxy? A big one."  
More silence. Then a quiet voice,  
"You can have two minutes."  
He smiled to himself and opened the door slowly, finding Liv on the bed; against the headboard, hugging a pillow.  
"Can I sit?"  
She shrugged, refusing to meet his eye.  
"So...you've been up here a while."  
Liv ignored him, staring at the pillow instead,  
"You not gonna talk to me? I don't blame you."  
Robert sat gingerly and pushed the bar of chocolate toward her,  
"Liv I'm sorry. I never meant to snap at you."  
She didn't look at him,  
"Come on Liv. You know I can't do this without you."  
He stuck his bottom lip out and leant toward her,  
"Please?"  
She looked up then, unable to stop the smile before forcing her face into seriousness again.  
"You're a jerk."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah I am."  
He looked at her again,  
"I really am sorry. And you know...if I could swap places with him I would."  
She looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Robert looked down at his hands,  
"Of course."  
He looked at her again,  
"I love him. Of course I'd do anything to keep him at home. And I'd do anything for you."  
Liv dropped the pillow and moved closer to him,  
"Do you mean it?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Course I do."  
Liv chewed her lip,  
"I just want him back."  
Robert nodded,  
"Me too."  
Liv moved closer to him, looking at him for a long moment before wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face into his chest,  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't really hate you."  
Robert held her tightly, kissing her head and then resting his cheek on it,  
"I know."  
Liv couldn't help but smile, enjoying the embrace for a while longer before lifting her head,  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Uh...yeah. Only if you crack that chocolate open."  
Liv frowned,  
"That's mine. You can have a square."  
Robert poked her in the ribs, making her laugh,  
"A square? Greedy Gus!"  
Liv pushed him away,  
"Get off me you loser!"  
"You're the loser."  
Liv laughed louder and pushed him back again,  
"Stop! Okay. You can have more."  
Robert nodded,  
"That's more like it."  
Liv grinned and moved back on the bed as Robert walked around and climbed onto the other side. They settled down, watching the film in silence as they shared the chocolate until Robert felt his eyes grow heavy,  
"Robert?"  
"Mmm?"  
Liv leant against his arm,  
"Will you always be my brother?"  
Robert grinned, lifting his arm so she could lay closer,  
"Course I will, squirt."  
"Don't call me that."  
Robert chuckled, his eyes too heavy at that point to open as Liv settled down and slowly fell asleep as well.

WEEK TWENTY ONE

"Robert can we have...oh. Hi."  
They all turned to see Liv in the doorway as she dropped her bag on to the sofa,  
"DS Wise? What's going on?"  
Jason smiled at her,  
"I was just telling the others-"  
"Is Aaron okay?"  
He smiled at her as Chas gestured for her to sit down,  
"Aaron's fine. I just came from the prison. It's good news."  
Robert looked from Liv to Jason,  
"You were saying?"  
Jason cleared his throat,  
"Yes...so the meeting went well from what I heard, could be as soon as Monday."  
Liv frowned,  
"What could be Monday?"  
Chas put her hand on the girls back,  
"Aaron might be getting released early."  
Liv looked from Chas to Jason,  
"Seriously?"  
Jason nodded,  
"Nothing is one hundred percent confirmed yet, but from what I've been hearing, his good behaviour and his clear regret over the incident has worked in his favour."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"S-so when will we know? For sure?"  
Jason hesitated a moment,  
"There's a meeting tomorrow at nine. So...midday, most likely."  
Robert nodded; his stomach twisting and his heart banging. The room was a mix of voices and laughter until he couldn't hear anything,  
"Robert?"  
He snapped back in to the room,  
"Hmm?"  
Jason stood up,  
"I was just saying I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
Robert jumped to his feet and shook Jason's hand,  
"Thanks for everything."  
"Don't thank me yet. Wait until he's out."  
Chas walked him out, leaving Robert with Liv,  
"Aren't you happy?"  
He looked at her,  
"Yeah of course I am. Course I am I just..."  
"Wanna wait until you hear?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Yeah...just...once we have official word..then we can celebrate, until then, we just...keep it together."  
Liv nodded,  
"Yeah. Keep it calm. For Aaron."  
Robert put his hands on his hips and looked down,  
"For Aaron."  
Liv took a few breaths,  
"I need to go call Gabby."  
Robert couldn't help his tiny smile,  
"Go on. Do one."  
She jumped to her feet, running out of the room and up the stairs. Robert waited a moment before allowing himself to smile.

When he walked into the visiting room he couldn't help the grin, Aaron was smiling at him, throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly before pulling away and sitting down,  
"You look happy."  
They couldn't stop the smiles; the news came to Aaron just before lunch and then to Robert just after. He glanced around and shrugged,  
"It's a good day."  
"Have they said when?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Tomorrow morning."  
Robert swallowed hard,  
"Better clean up the bedroom then."  
Aaron smiled at him, a sight so beautiful it almost brought tears to Robert's eyes,  
"There is a condition, I'm going to be tagged for a while."  
"That's fine. Evenings in are what I have planned anyway."  
Aaron laughed,  
"That's alright then."  
Robert looked down at his hands and Aaron nudged him,  
"Oi? Thought you'd be happier."  
He looked up at him,  
"I am. Oh I am...just don't wanna show it in here."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...um...I'm gonna tell mum later but uh...tomorrow I just want you to pick me up. Please?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
He nodded,  
"Yeah. I don't want a load of fuss and I know mum will be busy planning some get together so...just you."  
Robert nodded,  
"I'll be here at nine tomorrow."  
Aaron smirked,  
"I won't be getting out until about twelve."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Then I won't be late will I?"  
Aaron bit his lip, desperate to reach out and kiss him,  
"I can't wait."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"One more day yeah?"  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"Yeah. Yeah one more."  
He looked down at his hands and then met Robert's eye again, a smile tugging at his lips as he changed the subject.

RELEASE DAY

Robert's leg bounced up and down as he sat on the bench, staring at the door of the prison. He checked his watch and then rubbed his face before climbing to his feet and pacing, desperately trying to remember why he quit smoking all those years ago. He stopped in his tracks when he saw movement, a door opening and a police officer walking out, followed by Aaron with his bag slung over his shoulder. And his solicitor on his tail. The policeman said something to him before heading back inside; leaving Aaron and the solicitor talking. Aaron glanced over, a wide grin finding his lips as he saw Robert. He turned to the solicitor again and nodded at him, shaking his hand and waiting for the man to turn and leave before striding out of the gate and over toward Robert. He dropped the bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around the man. Burying his face in his neck and breathing in deeply. He smiled against his skin as Robert's hands rubbed his back then came up to cup his head, fingers dancing over the hairs at the base of his skull. Aaron pulled away first, cupping Robert's face and reaching up to trace the shape of him, his fingers running along his jaw, up over his eyebrows and then in to his hair, neither one speaking, just drinking in the other as they stared into each other's eyes. Robert lifted his other hand and pressed it to Aaron's cheek, smiling as the man closed his eyes and leant into the touch. He opened them and pulled Robert in; their lips finally meeting. Robert held him close, his body aching at the feel of Aaron's lips against his at last. He smiled into it, finally pulling away and pressing their foreheads together.   
"I love you."  
Robert smiled at the words,  
"Ohh I love you too."  
Aaron smiled, leaning up to kiss him again, his lips travelling from Robert's to his jaw then his neck as he hugged him again.

"Liv's been in here."  
Robert glanced over before putting his seatbelt on,  
"Course she has.”  
Aaron lifted up several half empty packs of gum,  
"Clearly."  
Robert laughed as he started the engine,  
"Yeah. Find them everywhere. Her habit has really kicked up a gear. But at least it's not cigarettes. Or vodka.”  
Aaron smirked as he shoved the packets into the glove compartment and looked at Robert,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Just looking."  
Robert reached over to grip Aaron's shoulder before putting the car in reverse and leaving the space,  
"Let's get you home, eh?"  
Aaron smiled then stopped,  
"Actually..."  
Robert glanced at him,  
"Hmm?"  
Aaron looked around,  
"I'm starving. And I’m dying to have a proper fry up. Can we find somewhere? Out of the village though I don't wanna have to chat to loads of people."  
Robert grinned,  
"Course we can. There's a nice café close by."  
"How'd you know?"  
Robert shrugged as he turned at the junction,  
"Sometimes I needed a break before heading home. So I'd drive around a bit. Have a coffee.”  
Aaron watched him for a moment,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert glanced over,  
"For what?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"This. These last five months. If I'd just...kept my temper it wouldn't have happened."  
Robert stared at the road,  
"Don't apologise. We're both harbouring blame here."  
"Yeah but I'm the one that went to prison."  
Robert pressed a hand to Aaron's thigh,  
"You're out now. And we're good. Life is gonna be good now. Okay?"  
Aaron covered the hand with his own and squeezed his fingers,  
"Yeah. We're good."

Robert watched in fascination as Aaron shovelled another forkful into his mouth; gulping down some tea then leaving the seat as he headed back to the counter and ordered more toast. He sat back down and dug back in as Robert sipped his coffee,  
"Stop staring at me."  
Robert laughed,  
"I can't help it. You're gonna throw up if you keep going."  
Aaron took a gulp of tea and turned as the waitress put the toast in the front of him,  
"Thanks. Could I get another tea?"  
She smiled at him and walked off as he grabbed some of the toast and took a bite. Robert shook his head with a smile and sat back as he watched his husband eat,  
"So when we're done here, you ready to go home?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
The waitress put the mug down in front of him and he grinned at her before pouring sugar in and taking a gulp. Robert chuckled and shook his head as Aaron carried on. Waiting until he was finally done to speak again,  
"So...shall we head straight back or do you wanna stop somewhere else?"  
Aaron watched him a moment then glanced down at the man’s hand gripping the mug, the silver of his ring shining in the cafe's light. He smiled to himself,  
"I wanna go to one more place. If that's okay?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"That's fine. I'll go pay."  
He got up, squeezing Aaron's shoulder as he walked past and headed to the till. Aaron let out a long breath and smiled to himself again as he relaxed.

"Here?"  
Aaron was undoing his belt as soon as the car slowed,  
"Yeah. Come on."  
Robert shrugged and followed him, down the overgrown path and toward the bridge over the stream,  
"Looks familiar."  
Aaron glanced over his shoulder and smiled before looking around. Robert glanced around as well and frowned,  
"So...what now?"  
Aaron closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths,  
"Hear that?"  
Robert looked around,  
"Hear what?"  
Aaron opened his eyes,  
"I was going mad in that place...seeing you every day was the only thing keeping me going sometimes. Knowing I had you and that everyone was okay because of you...even when it felt like the place was closing in on me...even though I couldn't...lash out."  
He took a moment then lifted his head toward the sky and let out a scream. Robert started, huffing out a laugh,  
"Aaron what the hell are you doing?!"  
Aaron grinned at him and held his hands out,  
"No one can hear. Come on it feels good."  
He stepped back and squeezed his eyes shut as he let out another scream at the top of his lungs. Robert burst out laughing and stepped over to him,  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the middle of the bridge,  
"Come on. Just try it."  
Robert shook his head with a laugh and Aaron shoved him,  
"Come on!"  
He let out a quiet shout and Aaron frowned,  
"That was rubbish. Come on!"  
Robert sighed and let out another, slightly louder shout,  
"Robert!"  
"What?"  
Aaron stepped back and let out another scream again; making Robert stop then do the same. Aaron stood straight and grinned,  
"There you go! Come on. Let it out."  
Robert took a deep breath and let out a scream, feeling all the heaviness on his chest leave after weeks of struggling with it. The two men went from screaming to laughing before Robert pulled Aaron in and kissed him; holding him close and cupping his head as he did. Aaron broke away and cupped Robert's face, his thumbs working circles on his jaw as he swallowed and gazed into the man's eyes,  
"I want my ring back."  
Robert grinned, kissing him quickly then pulling the chain from around his neck and undoing it. He dropped the ring into his hand and looked at Aaron,  
"I love you Aaron. I love you with everything I have, and everything I will ever have. You're my everything."  
Aaron bit his lip, his eyes pricking with tears. Robert took his hand, instantly taken back to that day in the pub where they exchanged their vows,  
"You're my heart. And I love you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I love you too."  
Robert slid the ring onto Aaron's finger then brought his hand to his lips to kiss the spot. Aaron pulled him in and kissed him; wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer before hugging him tightly. After a few minutes he pulled back; cupping the back of his neck and pressing their foreheads together,  
"I'm never leaving you again. Ever."  
Robert smiled,  
"Good. You better not."  
Aaron smiled at him, closing the gap once more and kissing him gently,  
"Let's go home."  
Robert nodded, kissing him once more before pulling away and taking his hand as they headed back to the car.

Chas walked over to where Aaron was sipping his beer and sat beside him,  
"How you doing, love?"  
Aaron sighed happily,  
"I'm good. I'm a bit tired."  
Chas took his hand and squeezed it,  
"I'm so glad you're home."  
He smiled at her,  
"Me too."  
He took a sip of beer and put the glass down as he watched Robert across the room, smiling and laughing at something Sam was telling him. Chas followed his gaze and smiled,  
"You'd be proud of him. These last months...he's really stepped up."  
Aaron smiled as Chas squeezed his hand again,  
"It wasn't easy...he held it together as long as he could, and I'm only telling you because I know he won't."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What do you mean?"  
Chas looked at Robert again,  
"He wasn't sleeping, Liv was sleeping in his bed basically every night. He held it all together. Until he didn't."  
Aaron looked at Robert then back to Chas,  
"What happened?"  
Chas sighed,  
"He broke down. It all just...got on top of him."  
Aaron looked down, feeling hollow,  
"I had no idea."  
Chas shrugged,  
"He didn't want to worry you. But he was okay. He is okay. You kept him going. Seeing you every day, kept him going."  
Aaron looked down, his eyes burning, he let out a long breath,  
"I never thought that he would struggle so much."  
Chas looked at him,  
"Aaron he watched his husband go to prison and he couldn't do anything to help. Of course he struggled."  
Aaron took a few breaths,   
"I feel awful."  
Chas clicked her tongue,  
"I didn't want you to feel awful I just needed you to know, he really was amazing."  
He looked at her,   
"Yeah he is."  
Aaron took a sip of his beer, looking up to see Robert chatting to Liv,  
"They're doing well."  
Chas looked over and smiled warmly,  
"Yeah. They've really bonded. He's been there for her. For everything. And she's been there for him. In her way. You'd be proud of her too."  
Aaron smiled,  
"I am."  
Aaron looked at her,  
"I love you mum."  
She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly,  
"Ooooh I love you so much, son."  
She pulled away and cupped his face,  
"You tired?"  
He nodded his head,  
"Yeah."  
She smiled at him,  
"Slip away. I'll send him up."  
He nodded gratefully,  
"Thanks mum."  
She rubbed his arm,  
"Go on. Do one."  
He smiled again, waiting for her to walk away before moving quickly into the back.

Aaron clicked the bedroom door shut and smiled at the sight of Robert in the bed; turned over as he plugged the phone in to charge. Aaron walked around to his side and sat on the bed, putting his glass of water down and rubbing his head before pulling his shirt off. Robert rolled on to his back and trailed his fingers over Aaron's warm skin,  
"Hi."  
Aaron turned to him and smiled gently,  
"Hi."  
He stood up and removed his jeans before climbing onto the bed and stretching his legs out. Robert's eye fell on the black tag around his ankle and he smirked,  
"Sexy."  
Aaron looked down at him,  
"Hmm."  
He looked at his leg, turning his foot and then putting it under the duvet and settling down into the bed, letting out a moan as he wriggled into a comfortable position,  
"You okay there?"  
Aaron smiled up at him,  
"Yeah. I forgot how comfy this bed is."  
Robert laughed, leaning down to kiss him; his hand travelling up Aaron's arm and coming to rest against his cheek,  
"Tell me you're really here."  
Aaron reached down and pinched Robert's arm,  
"Ow!"  
Aaron laughed and pulled him down for another kiss,  
"I went to get a glass of water."  
Robert propped himself up on his elbow, his leg over Aaron's and their fingers entwined,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded as he fiddled with Robert's hand,  
"Yeah...felt weird. Being able to just, go get a drink, you know?"  
Robert smiled down at him,  
"The novelty hasn't worn off."  
Aaron met his eye as he spoke, reaching up to push his hand through the man's hair,  
"Hasn't worn off on being able to do this either."  
He leant up and met Robert's lips, gently at first then more pressing, heat pooling inside him as countless nights alone built up in a desperate urge to have Robert against him, inside him. He broke away, gasping into Robert's mouth,  
"I want you."  
Robert nodded, moving against Aaron in an attempt to gain friction as he kissed him hungrily. He cupped Aaron's jaw as he moved his head to kiss his neck. Aaron whimpered slightly, the sensation of having Robert's hardness rocking against his own, their boxer clad body's moving in sync as they tried to take it further, tried to get more, becoming almost too much. He squeezed his eyes shut, slamming his hand down on to Robert's arse and spreading his legs, tensing his thigh and spurning Robert on, both of them moaning and panting into one another's mouths,  
"I love you...I love you."  
Aaron nodded; gripping Robert's hair with one hand and his arse with the other,  
"Keep doing that...keep doing that..."  
He threw his head back, Robert latching onto his throat, sucking and kissing and sending Aaron's body into overdrive. He started to shake, his orgasm building inside him as he gasped Robert's name and pulled him up to kiss him again,  
"More. More."  
Robert ground down, his own release coming rapidly, too far gone to do anything but rock his hips against Aaron and moan his name. They gasped, reaching their release almost in unison, Aaron coming first; shuddering against him and biting down on his lip as Robert whimpered and followed suit. They continued kissing, moving slowly through their orgasms until it became too much and Robert had to move. He looked over at Aaron and grinned; rolling back onto his side and pressing a kiss against his lips,  
"I missed that."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Orgasms?"  
Robert laughed,  
"No...making you have one."  
Aaron gripped his chin,  
"Missed that too."  
Robert brushed their noses together before kissing him again,  
"Need to change. Come stained boxer, rank."  
Aaron laughed, climbing from the bed and stripping his own soaked underwear off, throwing it on the pile of laundry and grabbing some fresh ones before stopping and looking at Robert,  
"We could always...forget the underwear?"  
Robert nodded as he pulled his own on,  
"We could. But I can't guarantee that your sister won't climb in, as she has done, every night. For the past five months. So...nude sleeping is not exactly safe anymore."  
Aaron paused a moment then silently pulled his underwear on before climbing back in to bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before rolling over and curling up to Robert; the feel of finally having him beside him relaxing him to the point of near slumber. He put his hand on Robert's chest; smiling as Robert entwined their fingers,  
"Aaron?"  
"Mmm?"  
Robert lifted his hand and kissed it before placing it back on his chest,  
"Welcome home."  
Aaron smiled; curving to hug Robert tighter as he started to fall asleep.

He woke with a start, suddenly terrified it had all been a dream. He turned over to find Robert fast asleep beside him. He was about to smile when he noticed the lump in the covers beside him, he lifted it slowly and couldn't help the smile as he found Liv, fast asleep, arms wrapped around Robert's, her face in the crook of his elbow. He put the duvet back down and returned to his position on Robert's chest, the man stirred slightly then returned to his slumber as Aaron smiled and returned to his own.


End file.
